wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Change
Stride's story, why she joined the NDs Cover by limey! ---- Stride hatched into a huge criminal family, and from day one, everyone knew being a thief, like her parents, was her destiny. She was a wonderful thief, their proud achievement. She did what they wanted, until they did something that ripped a hole in her heart. Something that made her do something that she never thought she'd do. She became good. Prologue Dragonfly had never really liked the fact that her girlfriend was a thief, but she loved her too much to ever turn away. She didn't dare tell anyone that Stride was a member of the most terrifying crime family in their city, the Razorclaws. She couldn't betray the love of her life like that. She could still remember the day Stride had told her the truth, how she had said, "Dray, if you want to leave me right now, you can. Just please, please don't tell anyone. I'm begging you." She remembered the pleading look in her beautiful turquoise eyes, the single tear that fell out of them. She had been shocked, and almost ran away. Then something had stopped her, and she knew exactly what it was. She couldn't just leave someone like Stride. They were much too close to ever part. Dragonfly stood up and walked to the music player, selecting her favourite song. Their song, the song that was playing at the dance where they first kissed, when their futures were sealed. She may have only been five, but she felt like an adult when she lay with Stride that night, falling asleep together. She pressed play and the beautiful music flowed out of the speakers. Your wings unfold, and I see the beauty you hide Spread them wide, love, touch the sky You are my love, my everything. Without you dear, I don't exist Your eyes are beauty, your smile perfection Yet you cringe at your reflection Oh sweetheart don't hide who you are I love you no matter what. She smiled at the couples that looked at her gratefully, then looked at each other, dancing. She loved this place, she loved choosing music, but it would have been much better with Stride there. She had said that she had 'family business', and they both knew exactly what that meant. She smiled when she heard the chorus. You are everything to me I am everything to you The sky may fall, the world may break And we'll be together, us two. Suddenly a piercing scream filled the air. Chapter One "Wake up!" Stride lifted her head off the pillow and looked sideways at her mom, who was looking right at her, glaring. "I'm already up," she groaned. "What are we doing today?" "You are going to school, young lady," Damselfly scolded, shaking her head. "You don't get to join us on every mission. We can't risk any truant officers coming here and blowing our cover." The hybrid groaned, but pulled herself out of bed, and forced herself to get ready for school. She focused on thoughts of Dragonfly, who she would see there. That was what made her protest as little as possible with her parents when they spoke of the horrible place she so hated known as school. It was still irritating, however, to force herself out of her warm silky bed, only to spend hours sitting at a desk, learning things she would never need. Why didn't her parents just homeschool her? She'd have a whole lot more time to help them steal stuff. How how she loved breaking and entering, the rush of adrenaline she felt to grab the goods and go as soon as her uncle alerted her that the silent alarm had gone off. She dragged herself downstairs, where she found her sister, Stonefly, just finishing up her breakfast. "Excited for school?" she chirped excitedly, her eyes wide and happy. Stride just glared at her. Her stupid sister adored school, but only because she was horrible with crime. "Well, I am!" she exclaimed when Stride didn't reply, jumping with joy around the house. Stride glared at her again. Stonefly really got on her nerves, especially on Mondays, when she had to go back after a nice weekend of B&E. "That's because you use your stupid grades to make up for your uselessness as a thief," she snorted. "You try to use letters on paper to hide the fact that you almost got us caught a few months ago." Now it was Stonefly's turn to glare, her bright red eyes boring into Stride's turquoise ones, trying to make her elder sister look away, but Stride just smiled, staring at Stone until she turned away. Stride smirked. Her sister tried to act tough, but in the end, Stride was always the victor. Stonefly flicked her head, but she grabbed her sister's arm and twisted it backward until she cried out. "Don't even think about it," she snarled. "I'm already sure I'll have a bad day. Don't make it worse, Stone. Not unless you want a nice injury to start the day." She finished up her nectar and fruit salad, grabbed her bag and stood up. "Come on", she growled, pulling Stonefly up and after her, dragging her out the door behind her. "I don't want to be late." Stride had always been very punctual. Being even a minute late in a heist could throw the entire thing off, and she liked everything to go smoothly. Due to her need for everything to go well, Stride also loved routines. The only routine she didn't like was school. It was just so boring, learning random stuff all day when she could be out stealing things. They made their way through the busy streets of Hyten on the school bus, occasionally glaring daggers at someone random on the street, eventually arriving at their school. The gold-and-orange driver waved them out, and they jumped off just as the doors shut and the SkyWing drove away. Stride looked up at the school. The huge building housed hundreds of dragonets, nearly one thousand, and it had several floors. She was almost at the top floor, which meant (ugh) climbing lots of stairs. Once they walked into the building, they started walking upstairs, until they reached Stone's classroom, where she walked alone. Well, alone until she felt a warm talon rest on her shoulder. She turned her head quickly in surprise, but quickly softened when she saw Dragonfly's warm orange eyes and scales, smiling one of her rare genuine smiles, reserved only for someone she so cared about. "Hey sweetheart," she greeted the pure HiveWing, slowing to walk next to her girlfriend, their tails entwined as they climbed the stairs to the temporary prison of their classroom. “I missed you, babe,” Dragonfly murmured, pecking her on the cheek. “It’s only been a weekend,” she laughed. “Even a minute away from you hurts me,” she cooed. “I love you, Stride.” Stride smirked and replied, “Obviously.” Then she cracked a happy smile and added, “I love you too.” Then that idiot ran into her. “Hey Stride!” he said with fake enthusiasm. “Congrats on still holding the title of Biggest Loser!” Then he turned to Dragonfly. “Hey, my dear,” he said in that horribly sappy voice he always used, but Dragonfly cut him off. “I’m NOT. INTO. YOU.” she snarled. “I have a GIRLFRIEND. And that GIRLFRIEND is STRIDE. Aka the best partner to ever exist. I’m pretty sure you’re the biggest idiot, Moss,” she finished, shoving the green SeaWing out of the way. “Hey, woah,” she said, looking at her girlfriend with pride. “I thought I'' was supposed to be the sassy protector. Thanks bae.” Dragonfly stuck her tongue out, but then smiled in response. “You’re welcome, Stride,” she murmured. Then she perked up and exclaimed, “Now let’s get this day over with!” Chapter Two The lunch bell rang, and Stride burst out the door onto the sun dappled, grassy field, running down the stone steps with a smile on her face, her eyes locked on the warm orange ones belonging to the dragoness leaning on the chestnut tree, a smile on the snout. Dragonfly stood up, and Stride ran into her arms, planting a kiss on her soft cheek. “How was History, babe?” she asked as she pulled away, a smirk on her face. Dragonfly hated History, mostly because she sat next to Moss. “Horrid, as usual,” she groaned. “But you knew that already. Ugh. That dragon’s a damn nightmare. He was even worse today, if you can believe it. He thought I was FLIRTING with him earlier!” Stride laughed. Most of the time, her girlfriend wasn’t that social, but when it came to insulting Moss, she was almost a chatterbox. Dragonfly hated Moss even more than she did, and she ''despised him. Dragonfly glared at her, but then she cracked a smile, and soon they were both giggling like kindergarteners. “You still coming over after school?” Stride asked. Dragonfly always came over on Mondays. It made the crappy day a whole lot better. They did their homework, they watched TV, they talked. Then, when her parents stopped paying attention, they would be a little less careful. They’d snuggle a little closer, their conversations would become more personal. When they weren’t there, they hugged and kissed, enjoying each other much more than the little things they’d done earlier. Of course, Stride’s parents knew they were dating, but they sure didn’t like it. They especially didn’t like the fact that she was a girl. They weren’t entirely discriminating, but they were always uneasy and cold when the two were around them, especially when they showed too much affection. They were also enraged that she had told Dragonfly the truth, but they managed to keep their cool around her. Dragonfly nodded, but her expression wasn’t as happy as it could have been. She glanced down guiltily at the grass below her, not meeting Strides’ eyes. “What’s wrong?” she asked. “I won’t be able to stay very long,” she said sadly. “My parents are making me go to this course at 5.” It wasn’t that bad, really, but Stride knew why she felt guilty about it. They always ate dinner at her house on Mondays. This would be the first time in a long time that she wouldn’t stay. Still, she smiled. “At least you’re still coming over!” she said, trying to be as cheerful as she could. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Mature Content Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Content (Sbyman) Category:Genre (Romance)